This application claims priority from Japanese Patent Application No. 2002-211710 filed Jul. 19, 2002, which is incorporated herein by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an IC socket in which an IC package is mounted to a socket body having a contact of a one-point touch structure type or a two-point touch structure type, more particularly to an IC socket provided with a cover member having ribs for coupling a partitioning wall for a contact to be attached to a socket body.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an IC socket on which an IC package or the like is mounted as an electric part, that has been known in the prior art, in which contacts of the socket body and external contacts of an IC package mounted to such a socket body are capable to open and close to each other.
An example of a cover member for such a prior art IC socket is illustrated in FIG. 8. In this FIG. 8, there is shown only a cover member. This IC socket includes a socket body (not shown) having contacts of a one-point touch type or a two-point touch type and a cover member 105 adapted to be movable upward and downward relative to the socket body, wherein the cover member 105 has ribs 108 for coupling partition walls 109 for the contacts attached to the socket body.
However, in the conventional IC socket of such a type, the partition wall 109 is weak in structure, because a space 110 exists between the partition wall 109 on a cam surface 107 of the cover member 105 for operating a movable contact section of the contact and the ribs 108 has to cause a risk of breakage thereof.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to solve the above-mentioned problems in the prior art by providing an IC socket in which a lower side or a lateral side of the partition wall of the cover member is coupled to the rib to increase the mechanical strength of the cover member itself and to prevent the partition wall from breaking, resulting in the improvement of the degree of accuracy.
In order to achieve the above object, an IC socket of the present invention comprises a socket body for mounting an IC package thereon, a plurality of contacts provided in the socket body, and a cover member of a frame shape having an opening at a center thereof and adapted to be movable upward and downward, wherein a rib is provided to be coupled to either a lower surface or a lateral surface of a partition wall for sectioning a cam surface of the cover member for operating the contact. Thereby, since the partition wall is coupled to the rib, not only the partition wall but also the cover member itself are strengthened to prevent the partition wall from breaking and improve the accuracy.
According to the IC socket of the present invention, since the rib is coupled to the lower surface of the partition wall, it is possible to increase the mechanical strength of the cover member by such simple means and prevent the partition wall from breaking.
Also, according to the IC socket of the present invention, since the rib is coupled to the lateral surface of the partition wall, it is possible to increase the mechanical strength of the cover member by such simple means and prevent the partition wall from breaking.
Further, according to the IC socket of the present invention, since the contact has a movable contact section capable to deform elastically and extending from a portion fixed to the socket body, the contact can be made preferable, and the operation of the movable contact section becomes reliable to facilitate the mounting and removal of the IC package.
Furthermore, according to the IC socket of the present invention, since the contact is of a one-point touch structure having the movable contact section, comprising a movable contact point formed at a tip end of a bending portion bending at a generally right angle from a strip portion of the movable contact section capable to deform elastically and extending upward from a base section fixed to the socket body, and a follower portion extending upward from the bending portion, wherein a tip end of the follower portion is formed to be engaged with the cam surface on the lower side of the cover member and cam-operative thereby. Thereby, the contact can be made preferable, and the operation of the movable contact section becomes reliable to facilitate and smooth the mounting and removal of the IC package.
According to the IC socket of the present invention, since the contact has a stationary contact section and a movable contact section provided in correspondence to the stationary contact section to be movable relative thereto, thereby the external contact of the IC package is held preferable to contact the stationary contact section and the movable contact section of the contact, and the IC socket adapted to operate reliable each of the contacts can be manufactured particular.
Further, according to the IC socket of the present invention, the contact forms a two-point touch structure having the stationary contact section and the movable contact section, the stationary contact section and the movable contact section are branched from a base section fixed to the socket body, the movable contact section has a movable contact point formed at a tip end of a bending portion extending from a strip portion of the movable contact section capable to deform elastically and extending upward from the base section, which bending portion bends to form a generally right angle relative to the strip portion, and a follower portion projected upward from the bending portion, and a tip end of the follower portion is engaged with a cam surface on the lower side of the cover member to be cam-operated. Thereby, the operation of the movable contact section becomes reliable to facilitate the mounting and removal of the IC package.
Also, according to the IC socket of the present invention, since the follower portion of the movable contact section is accommodated in a chamber defined by the cam surface on the lower side of the cover member and the partition walls coupled to the ribs, the operation of the movable contact section becomes reliable to facilitate the manufacture of the IC socket.
Furthermore, according to the IC socket of the present invention, since the follower portions of the movable contact sections are respectively arranged in the chambers on the lower side of the cover member, the contacts are effectively operable without being interfered with each other.
The above and other objects, effects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following description of embodiments thereof taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.